A New Wave
by dragonrealm
Summary: Dean is hiding something from Sam, and a hate is building up between the brothers. On the other hand Lucifer has some new plans. What will Castiel do to save the boys?
1. Chapter 1

**My first fanfic. Please ignore grammar issues as English is my secondary language.**

Dean fell on the ground, unconscious. The sky was dark, but now with clouds… they were shadows, hovering. A strange sound was echoing, like many supernatural beings were chanting.

Many miles away, Sam was sleeping on his sofa, staring up at the roof. He was furious. Dean had been lying to him about something, keeping secrets. What did he think of himself? Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello, Sam Winchester."

"Go to hell." A female voice said.

"What?" Sam was shocked,"Who is it?"

A horrible laughter rang and the phone was hung up. Sam stared at the phone and fell back on the sofa.

It was 12 am and Dean wasn't back yet. Sam lazily got up and started walked towards his room, but stopped. He didn't feel like going to sleep. He wanted to do something, like kick Dean in his stomach. He had to find him. He took the keys of Dean's Impala and hurried out of the house.


	2. Chapter 2

A middle aged man was waiting in a small room. He was tall with a handsome face and electric blue eyes. There was a blissful smile on his face. He started pacing, glancing at his wristwatch. A young girl with raven black hair entered. She was wearing a black dress and deep red lipstick.

"Isn't your doll ready yet?" She asked the man derisively.

"Don't you have any patience? And show respect to her." He spoke, smiling.

"Oh yeah, after all she is going to be our mommy." The girl rolled her eyes and chuckled.

A young woman entered the room; she was in her wedding gown.

"Harry, I'm ready," She smiled at the man.

"You look charming." Harry moved forward and held her hands. She was a young woman of about 24 years. She had black hair, and dark brown eyes with pale skin. From her features, it couldn't be told so easily what her authenticity was, but they were a combination of Asian and Caucasian.

"Shall we go then, _daddy?_" Said the girl.

"Yeah, of course, wait for us in the car. And see if Milache is there."

After she left, he smiled at his would-be bride who looked unhappy.

"Zoley, You know she is bit spoiled, my daughter. When I adopted her she was a scared little girl."

"Yeah no one is born a devil." Said Zoley.

There was a strange expression on Harry's face, but he laughed, "You are right, only the lucky ones grow to become the right thing. Like you." He smiled. She blushed.

Sam ate his breakfast dully. Dean hadn't been back and he couldn't find him. He was angry but had started to grow worried as well. But perhaps he was just with some girlfriend. He was thinking of looking up some case and starting to work by himself when Dean suddenly came. He looked tired and had few bruises on his face.

"Where were you?" Sam stood up. Dean sat on the table and helped himself to some toast.

"What happened to you Dean? I'm talking to you."

"What's wrong with you Samantha?" Dean snapped, Sam was taken aback.

"Dude, I was worried about you. Look at you r face, what happened?"

"Nothing, just a demon." Dean said, trying not to look at Sam.

"Wow, just a demon?" Sam said, "you're lying."

"I'm not."  
"You are."

"Shut up."  
"I won't."

"SHUT UP."

Both of them jumped, because time it was someone else who had shouted shut up. Castiel was standing next to Dean. They were both surprised to hear him shouting like this.

"Cas?" Said Dean.

"I'm sorry," Castiel said, apologetically, "but you too are just…"  
"Jerks?"

"No, bitches."

"Oh."

"Cas, something's wrong?" Sam wondered why he had to keep asking this from his brother and friend.

"Yes, something's wrong Sam." Castiel didn't lie, to Sam's relief.

"What happened Cas?" Sam asked, Dean looked disinterested.

"Demons." Said Cas.

"Wow, really?" Dean said, derisively, "Last time I checked we lived in a fairyland where everything was good and holy. Where did the demons come from?"  
Sam and Castiel exchanged looks.

"Dean, what's wrong with you?" Sam said, looking concerned.

Castiel shook his head, "I don't want to argue with him. I was looking for, er… _something…_ (Sam lifted an eyebrow questioningly) I'll come to that later. But I just found out, there was a pack of demons, and they were not normal demons. Something's wrong with them. They're … hurt…" he hesitated.

"Carry on, Mother Teresa." Said Dean.

"Dean!" Sam said disapprovingly.

"I don't know, I don't understand either, Sam." Said Castiel thoughtfully. Sam noticed he was avoiding talking to Dean. "Something terrible has happened to them… and something terrible might happen to… everyone."

Sam stared at a confused Castiel.

"The point is, I think there's a dangerous entity out there. And they are either hiding from it or… serving it."

Dean kept eating.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if I am taking long coming to the point, hopefully this chapter will interest you. Dark things are ahead.**

Zoley met Harry when she was admitted in the Hospital. She had a severe head injury in her car accident. Harry was in hospital attending his wife Sarah, who died after few days. Zoley was moved the way Harry took care of his adopted daughter and handled the trauma of his wife's demise. They dated for a brief duration and one day Harry proposes her. Zoley couldn't say no, there was something about Harry. She loved everything about him, except his daughter and that weird friend Milache, and not because of his strange name. Milache looked younger than Zoley, but he seemed to have quite an influence on Harry.

They were in their way to the court where they were going to get married. Harry wasn't into marrying in a church and Zoley wasn't too religious either, so she didn't insist.

"What happened?" Said Harry when the car stopped suddenly. Milache who was driving looked worried.

"I don't know. " He said.

"Sure you don't." Said Harry's daughter, but she looked suspicious.

They were in a deserted street, Zoley wondered why they had chosen thi s route.

"I think the engine, something's wrong with it." Milache said.

"We should take a cab, this thing can take forever to fix." Said Harry.

"Oh no!" Zoley panicked, she didn't want to walk to the road, dressing like this.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart!" The girl tried to mimic his father, "But you don't want to be late, do you?"  
"Meg!" Said Harry, angrily, "Keep quite."

"Okay, let's get going." Said Zoley, looking upset. Meg smiled meaningfully, "Don't be scared mom, the angels will watch over you."  
Harry stared at her daughter hard, she looked away.

They left the car and started walking. The alley was getting darker, Zoley felt a strange fear. Suddenly they were in front of a dead end, she gasped.

"We are on the wrong way. Let's go back."  
"No, _you_ are on the wrong way… Or perhaps, you _were. _You're going to be taken to the right one."  
Harry spoke in a hushed tone.

"Hurry it Lucifer," said Milache from behind, "It's dangerous."  
"Lucifer?" Said Zoley, bewildered, "you guys have gone mad, or is it some kind of joke?"

"Shut up mom, no time for stories," Said Meg, looking worried, "Father, he's right, hurry up."  
Harry, or rather Lucifer waved his hand and a dagger appeared in it. But before he could do anything, many red strings appeared and attacked them, strange voices started echoing and the sky became dark, not with clouds… they were shadows. And everything went dark.

Zoley found himself standing on a stranger place. It was a different street, but this too was deserted. Two old building facing each other were there. Suddenly someone appeared in front of her. She screamed and tried to run but the figure spoke, "Zoley, stop, I'm not going to harm you." She stopped. That man or whatever he was, he didn't have a face, it looked like something had blurred his features.

"Listen to me Zoley, you must protect yourself, or we're all doomed."  
"Who are you? What's going on? What happened to Harry and Meg?"  
"He is not Harry, he is Lucifer. Don't you get it? He is the devil. And that Meg is a demon."  
"And you are?" said Zoley, scared to her bone.

"I am a demon."  
"Wait, demons... devils... what's going on?"

"I'll tell you everything, but first you need to protect yourself."  
"And how do I do that?"  
"Find the Winchesters."


	4. Chapter 4

Dean had disappeared again, without his Impala. Anger was boiling inside Sam, he decided to talk to Castiel.

"I need to know what he's up to and why is he always in a foul mood." He said to Castiel, they were in Dean's Impala, travelling to a small village.

"Well, for one thing, he's need." Castiel said, looking out of window.

"You'd better not be hiding something from me Cas." Said Sam, "one fraud in a life is enough."

"Dean is not a fraud." Said Castiel, worried about the anger Sam was keeping against Dean.

"I don't know," Sam shook his head, "something's off about him.

Castiel didn't reply. He didn't want to tell Sam that he was failing in tracking Dean whenever he disappeared. Sam was thinking on the same lines, "Why didn't you try to find out what's up with Dean?"

"Sam, I don't think I need to. He is just being Dean. Besides, the behaviour these demons are showing is enough to make me forget everything." Castiel spoke as if he has been rehearsing this answer.

It was dusk time when they arrived at the village. Castiel took him to a strangely deserted street. There were two very old building.

"Why are we here?" Sam asked.

Castiel didn't spoked but gestured Sam to follow him inside the building they were facing. It was a small house with unfamiar architecture.

Inside Sam found himself in an empty room without even any furniture. But suddenly strange sounds started echoing.

"Ghosts?" Sam asked.

"Demons." Said Castiel, "They are scared."

"Scared demons?" Sam stared at Castiel.

...

Dean found himself laying on a bed in hospital when he came to conscious. He tried to get up but his body was aching. He wondered who took him here.

This was the second time it had happened... the voices, darkness, shadows... he couldn't let Cas and Sammy what was happening and what he was doing.

"Oh, hello." A soft voice spoke, "how are you feeling now?"

A black haired girl stood near him.

"I am... fine. Did you took me here?" Dean asked.

"Er... yes." The girl looked nervous.

"I was, er... driving home from a party and saw your there... unconscious. I am Zoley by the way."

"Dean Winchester."

A nurse entered, "You can go home, you are perfectly fine."

...

Sam was staring at the demon he had just summoned, he couldn't believe what he had just told.

"Dean? Controlling demons? How is that possible?"

He looked at Castiel, who looked defeated.

"You are lying." Sam shouted at the demon.

"Your brother has become a monster, Sammy." Taunted the demon.

"Enough." Said Castiel, "Let's go Sam, he can't tell us anything else."


	5. Chapter 5

**What has happened to Dean? Why is Zoley important for Lucifer and what are the demons frightened of? The next few chapters will answers these question. Please do review, if you enjoyed the chapters. It'll keep me writing. Note: The village name is imaginary.**

"Why did you let that demon go, Cas?" Sam was asking.

Castiel stood near the window, his face showed the trouble his mind was going through.

"Demons are not our problem for now, Sam. It's Dean." He said quietly.

"Wait, you don't believe that demon, do you? I mean demons, they lie all the time." Sam spoke miserably.

"Of course I don't," Castiel turned, "I know it can't be Dean controlling the demons, because whatever it is, is not human… and…" Castiel hesitated, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but there _is _something wrong with Dean. I.. can't track him, my powers don't work."  
Sam looked furious, "Great, another liar in my life."

"Sam, I said sorry, besides this demons business distracted me."  
"I'm sorry Cas," Sam calmed down, "first Dean snaps at you and now I… which reminds me, why're you two avoiding each other?"  
"Well… let's just say, remember those bruises the other day?" Cas said, "It wasn't a demon, it was me."  
"What?" Sam said.

"Er… I confronted him, and we had a kind of negative encounter."  
"English please." Sam smirked.

"Okay, we had a fight."

"You two are pathetic." Said Sam. shaking his head.

"Who is pathetic?" Said Dean who had just entered. Sam and Castiel turned and saw that he wasn't alone. There was a girl who looked somewhat nervous, holding his arm.

"Dean, where were you?"Sam couldn't keep himself from shouting at his brother.

"Sammy, give me a break." Said Dean, he seemed sore and tired. The girl helped him to the sofa.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Zoley, this is my brother Sam and friend Castiel. And this is Miss Zoley Anderson. She took me hospital when I had a little accident."

All of them hello-ed each other.

"You had an accident?" Sam said, "You should have called me. Why you keep hiding everything?"

"Calm down, Samantha." Said Dean. "It's nothing, I'm fine."  
Sam felt angry at being called Samantha in front of the guest.

"Oh, I think I should leave now, I have to go see a friend." Said Zoley.

"So, mind speaking the truth now?" Sam was starring hard at Dean. They just had dinner and now were sitting researching on a case.

"What truth?" Said Dean, his gaze was fixed on the monitor screen. There was a news about 5 girls brutally murdered. There bodies were found at different places. Each of them had been stabbed in the heart.

"What are you up to?" Said Sam.

"The case, see?" Said Dean, "I think this is some kind of crazy cult sacrifice or something."  
"I'm not talking about it." Said Sam. He was feeling strangely angry, it felt hard to stop himself from hitting Dean on his face so hard that his twisted expressions will disappear forever. "Where do you keep disappearing? And why are you so mean?"  
"It's Dean." Dean said, still not looking at Sam. And there it was, a blow, and Dean who wasn't expecting it fell on the ground.

"What the..." Dean stood up, shocked, "why did you do that?"  
But there was another, "Because you deserve it."

Anger gushed through Dean and he lunged at Sam. Castiel appeared and separated the boys.

"You both are mad." He said, pushing them both aside.

"He... " Dean started, "has gone mad."  
"And you are a liar. What are you hiding from us?" Sam burst, "what have you got to do with those demons?"

Dean froze, "What demons?"  
"Give it a break!" Castiel said.

"No, tell me. What are you accusing me of?"  
Castiel looked at Sam miserably and then at Dean.

"There are bigger things happening than you two." He whispered.

"I demand an explanation," Said Dean, "what's he talking about, Cas?"

"Well, I told you I observed some demons acting strange." Castiel began, "We went to investigate, when you... disappeared (Dean looked away), we went to the place, it's a village called Rosetille."  
"What?" Dean gasped.

"Rose...tile," Said Sam.

"There is a centuries old house, people say some monk lived there. The demons are dwelling, or rather hiding there." Said Dean hastily, "Now what are they hiding from, we don't know. But something's off. Because when we got there, they didn't attack. We summoned one of them, but he didn't tell us something significant, but kept misleading."  
Sam groaned.

"What did he say?" Said Dean, there was a strange expression on his face.

"He said that you are a monster." Said Sam before Castiel could reply. "That you are controlling them, those demons.

"WHAT?" Dean shouted, "So this is why you are... you believed him?" He went pale.

"Of course we don't believe him." Said Castiel hastily. Sam started looked up at the roof like there were something written on it.

"Sam." Said Castiel.

"I... I don't know. I don't believe that demon. But he's lying to us. Ask him if he'll tell you what he's hiding."

Dean looked incredulous, "You are lying that you don't believe him."

"Dean, please," Castiel spoke, "We are all in this together so, you two, stop acting like fools."  
"Tell it to him," Dean glared at Sam, "He is accusing me of being a demon-controller or whatever the term is for it."  
"But Dean," Said Castiel, "Sam is right in wanting to know what you are hiding from us. It can be dangerous for all of us."

Dean kicked a chair, "Okay, so Sam is right. Fine then. I'm not going to give explanations to the both of you."  
He rushed out of the room. Castiel looked at Sam with a grim expression.

"He is just making excuses, he doesn't want to tell us anything." Said Sam.

"Sam you need to stop accusing him, he'll never tell us anything if you behaved like this." Said Castiel.

...

Dean sat with Zoley in a restaurant. He had his face in his hands.

"I'm glad that you called," she said, "you look upset. Did you have a fight with your brother?"


End file.
